When applying an emergency intubation to a patient, the doctor uses a laryngoscope to force the mouth of the patient open and inserts a breathing tube into the body of the patient. However, in order to quickly send the breathing tube into the patient's body, unexpected impact may happen such as the incisors may be broken by the equipment, and the patient has to receive dental implant or denture.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M386898 discloses a positioning device for an inner tube of a breathing tube and comprises an adjustable clamp and a strap. The adjustable clamp has a first clamp unit having a first clamping portion, and a second clamp has a second clamping portion. The first and second clamping portions are correspondingly connected so as to retain the inner tube. An adjusting unit has a resilient member connected between the first and second clamp units so as to adjust the relationship between the first and second clamping portions. An anti-bite structure is formed at one side of the first clamping portion and has a reception portion for mounting to and covering the inner tube so as to protect the inner tube. The strap is connected between the two respective sides of the first clamp unit.
Nevertheless, when using the laryngoscope to open the patient's mouth, the above mentioned device does not protect the teeth of the patient, and the patient's incisors may be broken or damaged by improper treatment, such as unintentionally applying an overloading force, from the doctor or the medical staff.
The present invention intends to provide an oral positioning device to protect the incisors of patient.